hypo_bbfandomcom-20200214-history
DC Big Brother 2
Production Changes and Twists The Instant Eviction did not occur this season. Teams Twist All of the houseguests will be sorted into teams based on occupation. If one member of a team wins HOH, they cannot nominate the other Confinement Challenge The Confinement Challenge returns this season starting at Week 1 and lasting 4 weeks. Returning Houseguest If one member of the Medical team is evicted first, Samantha from DCBB1 will return in their place. Production Changes This season, there were 16 houseguests instead of the original 12. Also, production released the application of one houseguest from each team. Houseguests Cassandra 'What is your strategy for winning the game? '''I am going to align myself with the smart people and go after the strong people. If all the strong people are out, the smart people will win the mental competitions and we can run this game. '''Who is your favorite player from Season 1? '''I really liked Samantha because she was a beast in the Veto competitions and was a nurse like me. Kevin '''What is your strategy for winning the game? '''I am going to fly under the radar as much as possible to avoid being a huge target. '''Who is your favorite player from Season 1? '''I liked Emily because she stayed quiet when the first half of the game was very chaotic, and then came out winning competitions. James '''What is your strategy for winning the game? '''This may sound counter-intuitive, but I am going to be as obnoxious as possible. If I'm loud and annoying, people will not evict me because I could never win a jury vote. '''Who is your favorite player from Season 1? '''Definitely John. He stirred things up and switched sides, and ultimately won because of it. He's a great player in this game. Jason '''What is your strategy for winning the game? '''It's hard to come up with a strategy when you have no idea what kinds of personalities and twists will be in the house. '''Who is your favorite player from Season 1? '''Henry was a great underdog for me personally, so I would say he is my favorite. Voting History } | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! style="background:#33AA33" | Jordan | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! style="background:#8c6f56" | Nathan | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! style="background:#99BBFF" | Matthew |Hayden | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! style="background:#FFBB99" | Jessica |Adam | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! style="background:#33AA33" | Sophia |Adam | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! style="background:#8c6f56" | Abigail |Adam | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! style="background:#99BBFF" | Emily |''Confined | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! style="background:#FFBB99" | Grace |Adam | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! style="background:#33AA33" | Emma |Adam | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! style="background:#8c6f56" | Allison |Adam | | | | | | | | | | | | | | ! style="background:#99BBFF" | Adam | | |14}} |} Category:Custom Seasons Category:DCkid64's Big Brother